


Prompt #1 - Describe Yourself (300 words)

by whenmysoulsings



Series: Writing Challenges [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Challenges, Fanfictionwriter101's writing challenge, Other, writing challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenmysoulsings/pseuds/whenmysoulsings
Summary: In under 300 words describe yourself from an outsider’s perspective





	Prompt #1 - Describe Yourself (300 words)

“Okay, listen, I have to write a description of myself from another person’s perspective in 300 words – can you please help me?”   
  
“Shouldn‘t be so difficult for you.”   
  
“Well, I had some ideas, but others had the same idea or I used too many words…”   
  
“Too many words? How full of yourself…”   
  
“Hey!“  
  
“Sorry! So, how can I help you?“

“You just have to describe me and I’ll write it down.”   
  
“Should I list only your positive qualities or be … honest.?”   
  
“Why on earth did I ask you…”   
  
“Okay, okay, don‘t be sulky.   
Well, you’re nice, cheerfull and polite, especially when you know that you can drive people into insanity with your kindness - that’s your thing anyway – bothering people, never hurting just tickle them a bit.   
You have humor, laugh a lot and I love your childish soul. But you can switch to professional mode if it‘s necessary. You listen, give advice and are always on hand when needed.”   
  
“Oh, that’s nice of you.”   
  
“But that’s just the part you like to show, I know that you are often thoughtful, questioning, doubting and being your own, greatest, most unkind detractor. I know you hate to be a burden to anyone, don‘t show your weakness in the male domain you work in. Often you are too hard on yourself. ”   
  
“Mhm, really?”   
  
“Yes, I think you could be nicer to you.”   
  
“I’ll try.”   
  
“Very good.”   
  
“Good.”  
“…Soooo…..”

  
“Something else?”

  
“Maybe a describtion how I look?”

  
“What? Just upload a picture? You look adorable, of course! Don‘t roll your eyes, little lady!”

  
“Liar.”

  
“I love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> More Information about the challenge  
> https://fanfictionwriter101.tumblr.com/post/177077682302/fanfictionwriter101s-writing-challenge


End file.
